


Reunion

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Unbeta'd, does not know whether to use their last names or first names, i cant fucking believe i forgot about the first years, please excuse the inconsistency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Koushi planned to surprise their former teammates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing that really long omegaverse daisuga fic I made but dear god, I'm too tired to proofread and edit it. So I made this for awhile.
> 
> Enjoy!

The plan was to announce to the team that Koushi was almost four months pregnant. It was Daichi who was going to break the news, but the moment Hinata saw their former vice-captain and captain entering the gym, Daichi knew there’s no point in announcing anything anymore. 

“Wow! Suga, you are so big!” Hinata cried happily, running forward to greet Koushi and Daichi.

A strong smack landed on the back of his head so hard, the small spiker nearly toppled over and fell face flat on the floor. “You dumbass! Don’t say things like that!”

Daichi successfully managed to stifle an amused laugh. He had somehow missed the usual bicker and fight between Kageyama and Hinata. Back then, their antics had always given him a migraine. He was one of the members who would stop and prevent the two from killing each other. Now, he actually kind of missed taking care of these two lovely nuisances. They hadn’t grown up at all. Daichi wondered how Ennoshita was faring in taking care of these two. 

Koushi looked worried, and hurried over to pacify an irate Kageyama and a wailing Hinata.

Hinata looked up with tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m sowwy, Suga.”

“It’s alright, Hinata.” The older omega soothed, gathering the smaller omega in his arms and squeezing him. Hinata instantly brightened. Lately, Daichi noticed that his mate had been craving for more physical touches. “Kageyama, don’t hit him anymore. It’s not really a big deal.” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out, like the mature person he was. An irritated tick popped on Kageyama’s forehead.

“I miss you so much, my little crows.” Koushi ruffled Hinata’s nest of bright orange hair, causing him to giggle, before reaching a hand to pet Kageyama on the head. Daichi saw how the younger alpha attempted to stifle a pleased smile. “I am so happy to see you again.”

“Me too, Suga!” Hinata curled himself closer in Koushi’s embrace. Kageyama glanced enviously at the two omegas, who never hesitated to display affection even in public, torn between wanting to join –he loved physical contact, but he refused to concede it –or stand there stiff and look utterly constipated.

Understanding how socially inept the other alpha was, Daichi ruffled his hair, wrapped an arm around his shulders and pushed him gently towards the omega. “How does it feel like to be a second year?” Daichi started, hoping to get Kageyama to speak up.

“It’s…” Kageyama hesitated. “Ok.”

“Captain, a first year asked Kageyama to teach him how to set like he does. I think Kageyama is doing a good job at frightening the first year.” Hinata snickered, smug and confident, because of course he would rile the alpha when he was in the safety of an adult’s arms. Daichi practically preened when the younger omega still referred to him as a captain.

The dark-haired boy bristled and sharpened his glare even more at the small omega, who sent him a cocky grin.

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Koushi gushed, at the same time Daichi, who ruffled Kageyama’s hair proudly, said “Good job, Kageyama!”

Both of them seemed more pleased and proud that the setter was now making a fruitful effort to get out of his comfort zone and socialize, than concerned about the fact that Kageyama might be unintentionally tormenting a poor innocent first year.

Kageyama nodded his head shyly in gratitude, suddenly conscious of the praise and attention he was garnering. “Thank you… and congratulations.” He mumbled, glancing briefly at Koushi swollen belly.

“Thank you, Kageyama.” Koushi smiled.

“Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?” Hinata asked, his brown eyes twinkling with curiosity and excitement.

Koushi shook his head. “Not yet. But we’re hoping the baby is a girl.”

“So, where is everybody?” Daichi asked, not surprised that Kageyama and Hinata were the first to arrive for practice. 

Right on cue, a loud surprised shout caused their head to turn to the other door of the gym. 

“Daichi, Suga!” Tanaka shouted, so loud that it was probably heard all the way to Tokyo, making the group flinch. “You’re here!”

“Hello, Tanaka!” Daichi waved, hoping that if he responded soon to the overzealous alpha, Tanaka would quiet down quickly. 

Tanaka raced over to them, probably to brag about how good of a senpai he had become to the first years and second years, but what the former captain didn’t expect was to receive a warm, tight hug from the other alpha.

Daichi patted him fondly on the back, before wheezing out, “I miss you too, Tanaka, but I can’t breathe…”

Letting go of his former captain, the wing spiker stood up perfectly straight like a well dignified alpha. “Captain, like I promise, I have been doing a good job as the vice-captain of this team.”

Daichi gave him a playful noogie. “Very formal all of a sudden, what happened to the old Tanaka?”

The other alpha was momentarily silent before shedding off his serious façade and suddenly turning into his loud, energetic self. “Actually, now that I’m the vice-captain, lots of pretty girls are giving me attention and talking to me. I knew this role was perfect for me.” He cackled, before turning to his former vice-captain to greet him as well, only to stop short, his eyes widening in surprised.

His jaw nearly fell all the way to the gym floor. 

“Surprise.” Koushi said meekly. 

“Suga, you’re pregnant!” He cried, pointing at the swell in the omega’s stomach. 

“We wanted to surprise you all.” Daichi explained. “And well, you seemed really surprised.”

“Congratulations!” Tanaka grabbed Koushi’s hand and shook it vigorously. “You’re both going to be great parents.”

“Hey, everybody!” Nishinoya’s voice drifted into the gym, his spiky head popping from the doorway right after. “Guess who I saw loitering outside our school and scaring the students.” The libero entered the gym with a carefree grin, while dragging Asahi behind him by his shirt, who looked absolutely mortified by the accusation. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were following closely behind them. 

“I-I wasn’t scaring anybody.” Asahi defended.

The omega stopped dragging his mate behind him, when he saw that there were two other guests around. 

“Daichi! Suga!” He shouted happily, running over to his former captain and hugging him tight, receiving a pat on his head from the alpha, before approaching his former vice captain, the libero’s eyes shining with happiness and amazement. “Wow! Suga, you’re going to have a baby soon!”

“I’m really excited about it!” Koushi said, rubbing his stomach affectionately.

“Wow!” The libero looked like he was going to burst in excitement. Then he turned to his mate with a suspicious glance. “Did you know about this?”

Unable to mask and cover his emotions, the alpha looked completely caught. “They told me not to tell anyone…” He glanced at Daichi with frightened eyes before appearing very sorry about it.

“Let’s make one, Asahi!” Nishinoya suggested, like it was something as simple as playing volleyball. 

The alpha blanched. “W-what? You haven’t even graduated from high school yet. Don’t say things like that.”

“Congratulations.” Tsukishima said simply, nodding his head in greeting to his former captain. 

“Thank you.” Daichi surprised Tsukishima by giving him an affectionate ruffle. “How does it feel like being a second year and having to take care of the first years?”

Tsukishima looked like he wasn’t going to answer, but then he blurted out: “Troublesome.”

“Wow! Congratulations, Suga!” Yamaguchi smiled happily. “Can I touch your stomach?”

“Of course!” Koushi directed Yamaguchi’s hand where he knew the baby was most likely going to move or kick.

“Me too, me too!” Hinata joined in, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Not long, the others wanted to feel the baby move too. Daichi was starting to worry that the demands might be stressing his mate, and Koushi was too excited to see everyone again to admit that he was feeling exhausted and weak. The last people to arrive but still on time for practice were Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita and the first years. The new members seemed shy towards Koushi and Daichi, and looked scared of Asahi, but generally they behaved politely and showed dedication in playing volleyball. 

Ennoshita, now a captain of the team, initiated a conversation with Daichi and soon they were chatting about matters that probably only the two of them could relate to –responsibilities and roles of being a captain. Daichi could see how much Ennoshita had improved. He was stronger now, more mature and Daichi knew he was going to be a great captain.

When Ennoshita called everyone for a warm-up, Daichi sat beside his mate in one of the benches pushed to the side. Koushi immediately leaned against his alpha, his head resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Tired?” Daichi asked, kissing the top of his head while instinctively wrapping his arms around his omega. 

Koushi nodded his head, lacing their fingers together and placing their hands on the swell of his stomach. “But I’m very happy.”

Smiling affectionately, Daichi rested his head on top of Koushi as they watched their former teammates and the new members practice diligently. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with the crow family. (✿◠‿◠) 
> 
> I know I left out the other characters, but I haven’t read the manga long enough to know how to write them. So it seems kind of unfair to give the title “Reunion” to this drabble.


End file.
